Untitled as of Yet
by BlackGold Ficcies Inc
Summary: Drama at Seishun Gakuen, AU fic. Does include yaoi, possible yuri later, some het. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

"Aniki, Kikkun! Time for school!" Ritsu said, climbing onto the aforementioned boys. Oishi looked at her, not worrying in the least that she would question why Kikumaru had his long arms wrapped around her older brother, or why they were so close together on the big bed.

"Alright Ritsu, go head downstairs for breakfast," he said ruffling her hair. She smiled, climbed off the red-haired boy, and left. Oishi looked back at his friend--no, his lover. After last night, there was nothing else they could be. Oishi was glad their families were so supportive of their relationship. Well, most of their families. Eiji's brother, Seishiro he thought his name was, thought it was kind of gross. (And apparently, him and his older sister made a bet because Akina shouted happily, "Ha! I told you! Hand over the yen!" after they confessed.) He smiled warmly at Kikumaru and chuckled when he realized that the other boy probably didn't hear Ritsu's announcement. Pressing two soft lips against Eiji's forehead, he gently shook him. Two slightly out of focus blue eyes opened and when they registered that Oishi was right in front of him, he gave a weary smile. "Eiji, it's time to get ready for school," he whispered. Eiji plopped his head down on the pillow again and muttered something that sounded like No it's not.

Oishi gave a breathy laugh and got out of the bed, at which Eiji grumbled. His warmth was gone; no point in staying in bed now. Hesitantly, because Oishi's bed was really comfortable, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Oishi was just pulling on the pants of his uniform when Kikumaru decided to get dressed too. "Hm? Did I have boxers on when I fell asleep?" He tried to think back, resulting in a blush.

"No, you didn't. I put some on you because you roll around a lot, and Ritsu's only five." He informed the confused boy.

"Oh." Kikumaru murmured, his cheeks pink. They continued getting dressed in silence.

Downstairs, Oishi Akiko pulled the two aside. "Boys, you know I'm happy for you, and I support you fully," they slowly nodded, not knowing where it was going. "Good, but please, please wait until you're alone to, well..." They both look down embarrassed, murmur a quick, but true, Okay and speak no more of it. Akiko sighs with relief and invites them back to the table.

They all ate in silence, except for Ritsu. They were a little off time because the young girl demanded that both boys give her a hug before leaving. They ran to the train station and barely made it. Once on the train, they talked about their homework, their classmates, music they like, and quite a few other things. Oishi was surprised at how much he learned about Eiji just on the way to school. At Seishun Gakuen, Kikumaru met up with his best friend, Fuji, who was hanging out with Tezuka, Oishi's best friend. However, it looked more like Fuji was talking and Tezuka was listening, actually, it looked like Tezuka wasn't listening. The stoic boy was instead going over his math homework, checking for mistakes. The four greeted and talked for a while, Fuji and Kikumaru then parted.

"So, you two did it, didn't you?" Fuji suddenly asked, which was both odd and not. Odd because they had been talking about which girls they would date if they were straight. Not odd because, well, it's Fuji. With him, you have to expect the unexpected. But anyway, the question.

Kikumaru blushed and nodded. "It felt good, didn't it?" Another hesitant nod. "I told you it would, didn't I?" Yet another nod. "So, how big's Oishi?"

"Hey! You shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions!" Kikumaru screamed. Fuji simply laughed and the bell rang. Kikumaru, still red from the questions, quickly got his homework out. The last question still resounded in his head. Was Oishi big? Average maybe? He wasn't small, that's for sure. _Hmm..._ He thought, _I read somewhere, or maybe Inui told us, that the average human penis is approximately 12-15 cm. in length and 12 cm. in circumference when fully erect, so..._ He continued pondering.

"Kikumaru-kun?" The teacher, let's call her Kana-san, was trying to get the boy to pass up his homework.

"Geez, it's not like I measured last night!" Let me tell you something now, Fuji Shuusuke is not one to lose his cool easily. It takes something extreme to make him crack. This is one of those extreme cases. He burst out laughing. Kikumaru handed Kana-san his homework and put his head on his arms in embarrassment

"Fuji, do you know what this is about?" The woman glared at him.

"Sorry, Kikumaru told me about a crazy dream he had last night," he hoped it would work. It did because she continued going around collecting homework. A note landed on his desk.

_I don't know whether to hate you or thank you._It said. He wrote back, _You know it was funny, and you should thank me. I could've told her the truth_ It was mostly obvious what part he was reading, Eiji just has that face that shows his emotions. First he glared at it, then smiled a little, then looked horrified _Okay, maybe a LITTLE funny, and thank you. But I know you wouldn't tell the truth even if your life was on the line. _Two small words ended the note-sending.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, this is an AU fic. It might not seem like it yet, but it is. I don't want to say High School fic, but it pretty much is. Except in Junior High. If you leave a review (Tch. Yeah right.), leave the name of a character you'd like to appear that's from Seigaku. That hasn't already. Unless you want to see more Oishi, Tezuka, Kikumaru,or Fuji. I'll get to the other schools in chapter 3 or so…

Tashy

PS. I actually had to look up the size of an average human penis. Twas so embarrassing. I'm glad there were no pictures. LOL!  
PPS. Wow, that was fast. Thank you, Demon Lord Sesshomaru! I'll make sure I put Ryoma in!


	2. Chapter 2

Those two words happened to be

_Wanna bet?_

They payed attention the rest of class. When lunchtime came around, the two found their usual table with three underclassmen: Kaidoh Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Echizen Ryoma. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were, as usual, fighting about something pointless. Echizen was sipping at his Ponta looking annoyed. Fuji broke the two up and they sat, glaring.

"Ahh! Fuji, I forgot my lunch money at Oishi's!" Kikumaru cried in despair.

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" The other boy said nonchalantly.

"Fuji! Can I please borrow some?" He held his hands together in a pleading motion.

Normally, he'd keep stalling for the fun of it, saying things like 'borrow some what?' and such, but he already got on Kikumaru's bad side in class. Sighing in defeat, he handed over some yen.

"Thank you SO much, Fuji!" The red haired boy yelled running to the lunch line.

"So," the genius turned to the fuming boys, "what were you fighting about this time?"

Momoshiro seemed eager to tell his upperclassman, "Today, in the showers after gym class, I noticed that Mamushi had a REALLY girly body, and he called me gay just because I happened to glance over there!"

"Momoshiro, you ARE gay." It was true, too. Momoshiro had told him a couple months ago, as well as everyone else in their circle of friends.

"Well, yeah, but this guy says it like it's an insult!" Fuji looks at Kaidoh, who, along with Kawamura, is one of the two straight guys in their group. Tezuka and Echizen are both bisexual, but it's not fully straight, so they're not counted.

"I'm sorry Fuji-sempai, I forgot." The fair-skinned boy hated to admit it, but Kaidoh is one to forget things easily. Unless it's important like life or death.

"That's alright. Echizen, how come you're so quiet?" The green-haired first year looked up and shrugged.

"Aren't I always?" He asks. No one knew if it was an attempt at a joke or not, but Momoshiro laughed anyway.

"You're a funny one, Echizen," The boy found that he could do nothing but blink. Kikumaru finally came back and sat inbetween Fuji and Kaidoh.

"Did you guys know that Oishi likes Queen?" he said randomly. "I like The Chocolates. Hey, who do you guys like?" They stare at the bouncy senior. "I'm serious, who do you guys like?"

"Um, Kato Kazuki, I guess." Momoshiro admitted. "How about you, Mamushi?"

"Utada Hikaru, why?" He directed it more towards Kikumaru than Momoshiro.

"Just wondering, how about Ochibi?"

"Evanescance," he said.

"Who?" Kikumaru was very into music and he'd never heard of them. Echizen just said it's an American band and left it at that.

"I like Ayumi Hamasaki. Her voice is very beautiful," Fuji said. They agreed and continued eating in silence. The lunch bell eventually rang and they all left. Echizen had math next along with Kato Kachiro and Onasaka Tomoka.

"Ryoma-sama! Did you finish your homework?" He nodded and sat down."Kyaa! You're so smart!"

"Onasaka-chan, please sit down." She obliged. "Please pass your homework to the front so I can collect it." The rest of math class, as always, was boring. Let's skip ahead. The bell rang and they gathered their things, eager to leave the room. Ryuuzaki-san stopped our favorite first year. "Echizen-kun, this might sound a bit weird, but could you stop by after school? I have a help session then for students who just can't understand this stuff and you're one of the best. You don't have to, but I'd very much appreciate it."

"I'll think about it," he answers. "Can I go now?" The woman nods.

He leaves and weighs the advantages and disadvantages of helping out. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone who, for lack of better words, freaked out. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" The girl, he remembered as Ryuuzaki Sakuno, had two long, brown braids. With a last deep bow she ran to her next class.

"What's with her?" He wonders aloud and bumps into a more familiar person, Kawamura Takashi. "Sorry Kawamura-sempai."

"Aha, that's alright. Say, have you seen Inui anywhere?" Echizen shook his head. "Okay, well, do you want to come by the restaurant tonight? My dad was in a good mood this morning and told me to invite you guys."

"Um, sure." It couldn't do any harm right?

"Awesome! If you see Inui, could you tell him for me?" He nods, "Great, thanks Echizen!" They go their separate ways. The last class period, history, passed by very quickly. He left for Kawamura Sushi, but halfway there, he remembered the offer Ryuuzaki-san gave him.

"Oh well, she said I didn't have to," he mutters to himself. Reaching the restaurant, he found that everyone except Fuji and Kikumaru were there.

Oishi announced that he got a text message saying that the two were in detention for passing notes. "Fuji-sempai in detention? I can't imagine that," Kaidoh admits. They showed up about ten minutes later out of breath.

"We ran," explained Kikumaru. They all nodded knowingly. The boys had lots of fun, talking about sushi, Fuji's odd taste buds, and their relationships. It got late, however, and they called their parents explaining they were staying over. Their parents allowed them to, as it was Saturday, which meant there was no school the next day. Kawamura pulled out the extra futons and laid them down while everyone else left for home to get pajamas, a change of clothes, and other such things.

"Takashi," his father called. "I overheard you and your friends' conversations and just wanted to know," Kawamura gulped and nodded for him to go on. He had a feeling what this was about; his father was a little bit of a homophobe. "Are they just being boys, or are they really gay?"

The tall boy takes a deep breath and thinks of what to say. "Well, I think they are really gay." He added quickly, "But then again, this is the time in a boy--person's life when they get confused about things, you know? So they could just be, umm... experimenting? No, that's not the right word, uhh..."

"Takashi, I know what you're trying to say. All I'm going to say is that if they do any 'experimenting' upstairs, well, I can't permit you to let them sleep over anymore." Normally, that's not so bad, but Kawamura's place is where they always stay over. Kikumaru has too many siblings, Oishi's, Fuji's, Kaidoh's, and Momoshiro's houses are too small, Tezuka's parents wouldn't permit it, they don't like being around Echizen's dad, and they're afraid of going to Inui's house. "I have one more question, Takashi. You aren't gay, are you?"

The scared boy shook his head vigorously. Kawamura's dad eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, son, that's all I wanted to know," He put a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

When the others came back, he found his dad looking disgusted at their backs. Kawamura hadn't even done anything and yet he felt ashamed of himself. They went upstairs, and Kawamura decided to keep his little talk with his dad to himself. The nine boys played Monopoly for a while, then switched to Truth or Dare. Kawamura, fearing for his friends, said they had to keep it PG. He had thought they'd argue, but they went along with it. Then, the most harmless game, charades brought on trouble.

The word, picked from a hat, was romance. It was Oishi's turn. He looked like he was struggling to come up with something. He indicated it was one word and nervously shuffled to Kikumaru. He then tenderly grabbed the boy's hand and planted a ghost of a kiss on it. Oishi moved up Kikumaru's arm and to his lips.

"Kiss!"

"Mushy!"

"Romance!" At that, Oishi stopped; not because someone got it right, but because an angry old man stood in the doorway.

"Takashi? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He gulped, fearing the worst. Before shutting the door, he cast a pained look to the many confused faces. "What did I tell you, Takashi?"

"Dad, one more chance. It was just a game of charades, we'll go right to bed. Please," he begged on his knees.

A sigh then, "Fine, but this is your last chance."

"Thank you so much father!" He bowed deeply then ran back to the room and told them all what was going on. They nodded, thanked Kawamura, and silently drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was close! My heart was pounding just writing it! Ryoma has been introduced, as well as the other regulars. Well, Tezuka and Inui haven't had a proper introduction yet, but I'll get to that. Who next? Different schools are allowed now. 


End file.
